On the First Day of Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is the first in a series of one-shots for Christmas. It's a Christmas one-shot for Dustin/Marah.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is from The Twelve Days of Christmas. This is the first in a series of one-shots for Christmas. You don't have to read them all to understand it. But each is based off of a verse in the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, so the first will have A Partridge in a Pear Tree in the story somewhere and so forth for the rest._

**On the First Day of Christmas**

Marah looked around the apartment; even though Tori, Kapri and she had decorated and put up a tree she still didn't think that there was enough up. There should be more. Much, much more. Frowning she looked around at all of the different surfaces hoping that she might be able to see something that would tell her what needed to be done.

They had colored lights around the different windows. On one of the window sills was a little set of the manager scene that Tori's parents had given her. There was garland around the chairs. She knew what there was missing, the only problem was that it was missing from outside, not in the apartment.

Snow.

Ever since she had seen that movie White Christmas she had decided that's what she wanted. She wanted to have a white Christmas. Snow. And from that so much could be done, snow angels, snowball fights, snowmen. Why couldn't they have snow?

Right because they were in California. That was what everyone kept telling her. It really wasn't fair. And though they had told her that she was still hoping for snow.

"I thought you had to be at work?"

Turning around she saw Tori come out of from the little hallway where the bedrooms were, she had her phone out. She knew what that meant; she was probably trying to call Blake. Glancing over at the clock she realized that she was going to be late for work if she didn't leave right now. "I totally forgot. Thanks Tori, I'll see you later."

Marah ran out of the apartment and quickly sprinted to the store of her employment. Since she was in a rush she was unable to fully appreciate the streets decked out in Christmas decorations that she usually enjoyed doing. It was a good thing that she didn't because she made it in just in time. It had been a good thing that Tori had been at home.

* * *

Her shift passed quite quickly as the store remained quite busy with many Christmas shoppers. Marah enjoyed helping out the different customers whether they were shopping for themselves or trying to get something for someone else. She especially liked it when they asked her for help and she was able to talk to them a bit more. As she was helping one Mother decide on a shirt for her daughter she could over hear a couple of people that were at the rack next to her.

"It was cold that one year. When was that?"

"I don't know why you find it so hard to forget when it happened, it wasn't that long ago."

"Right."

But before she was able to hear anything more the Mother spoke up and Marah again turned her attention back to her. After the Mother had paid Marah looked around for those customers however they were nowhere to be found. She really wanted to know more about it being cold. After all, the first step for snow was cold. So if it was true that it got cold here then maybe that meant that snow was possible.

* * *

She looked up at the clock and saw that she had only fifteen minutes left. She sincerely hoped the rest of the time would pass quite quickly so she could go Christmas shopping herself. Although sometimes time was tricky and slowed down so that she the closer it got to her shift being over the longer it took for it to be done.

Unfortunately it seemed as though today was one of those days; finally after what seemed like much too long her shift was over. Clocking out she hurriedly left the store. As soon as she got outside she smiled, she was free! She still had to do some Christmas shopping and she especially wanted to get it done since Christmas was just around the corner.

All she needed to do was get just a few more presents. There was a couple that she still wasn't sure on. Kapri had helped her figure out something for Cam. Hunter was…hard. She still wasn't sure what to get him. It seemed as though he already had all the motocross stuff he would need.

She frowned as she tried to think about who else she needed something for. She had bought Tori something. She still needed a present for Kapri, and that wasn't hard she just hadn't found it yet. Tori had helped her with Shane and she was able to find something for Kelly.

Marah knew exactly who she needed to get help from for Hunter and Blake and since they were going to do some shopping together that day anyways it all seemed like it was working just perfectly. She quickly ran over to Stormchargers. As she was heading in she almost ran into Hunter.

He raised an eyebrow, "Marah. Is everything okay?"

"Uh…yes…it's fine. Completely fine."

"Why are you in such a rush then?"

She shrugged, "Just needing to get things done."

He nodded, "Alright," and then he walked past her.

She had to admit that she had originally thought that his silent attitude was the whole evil ranger thing and then he continued it, not as bad, but still close enough when he had become good. Now after knowing him and hanging out with him she still thought he was like that. Tori had told her that he was just fine and she just had to look past it, whatever that had meant. Then again Tori was dating Hunter's brother so perhaps that was reason why Tori was able to talk to him?

Her thoughts flew from her as she saw Dustin working on a bike. Smiling she ran over to him, "Hey Dustin!"

Turning around he grinned, "You're here!"

"Yep."

"Hang on, I gotta finish this okay?"

"Alright, I'll just…hang out over there."

"Marah, I told you before, it's totally fine if you stay here."

She couldn't help her smile getting wider, "Thanks!"

He nodded and continued working on the bike. He was behind the counter though Marah wished he hadn't been so she could have hugged him or kissed him, but he was working and even though they knew the store owner it didn't mean they had to take advantage of that as Cam had pointed out.

Dustin was soon done and had washed his hands. Turning around he grinned at Marah, "You ready?"

She nodded but then asked, "You know when we talked last night you didn't say if you were even done shopping. Are you done shopping?"

"I have a few left to get."

Marah frowned, "Well then you should make sure you've got yours first."

Dustin shook his head, "We can go shopping together, its fine. And besides that it's always more fun when you have someone with you."

"Okay."

"So are we ready then?"  
"Completely!"

As they headed outside Marah finally did a brief examination of the area. The air was very clear and it had to be a bit cooler then it had been yesterday though it was still not cold in any sense. Christmas was days away; why couldn't there be snow? "I wish it would snow here."

"Dude, I told you it doesn't snow here. It doesn't really even get cold here."

She shook her head, "That's not true, some of my shoppers today were talking about how it was cold recently…she couldn't remember when, but still if it happened one time then surely it will again."

"Marah, that…well that was when you…Lothor had all of us sent to that one island. It messed up the weather or something and it was freezing here."

"Oh." She hadn't realized that her hope was because of that. She had thought it had been a natural occurrence, "Right." They were both quiet for a couple of minutes, and she remembered how she went from being on Lothor's ship, to being here with Dustin, her sister and her friends. But Lothor…that was in the past. They had moved past it, though it had taken a while. And the Ninja Rangers had welcomed Marah and Kapri, they were friends with the Rangers.

Shaking herself from those thoughts she turned her mind back to the weather, "I like this weather but…well I want a white Christmas."

She was startled when she felt Dustin grab her hand, "No matter, maybe next year we can all go somewhere where there is snow."

Smiling she skipped a little, "That would be great!"

He grinned, "Come on, let's go in here; there's something in here I want to get for Shane."

"Alright."

He paused, "Do you need something for him? I mean you told me that you needed to do some shopping but you didn't say who."

"I'm all done with Shane."

He tilted his head, "What'd you get him?"

"I can't tell you, it's for Christmas."

"Come on, it's not like I'm Shane."

She shook her head, "I'm not telling you." She pointed to the store, "You go get Shane's gift. I'll look at this display."

Dustin shook his head and walked off. Marah hoped he wouldn't try to persuade her more because she wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to _not_ tell him. It was hard to keep anything from him, though Kapri had pointed out that Marah wasn't that good with secrets. So because of that she had decided that, aside from those gifts she'd had help with; she was going to keep it from everyone.

She went through again her list; she had gotten something for Kelly, Tori, Shane…and Cam. So she still had to get something for Hunter, Blake, Kapri, Uncle and Dustin. She peeked back to try and look at him but he was out of sight. She wasn't sure what to get him yet but whatever it was she wanted it to be absolutely perfect and she just wasn't sure how she was going to achieve that when she had no idea what to get him. Sure she had ideas but they were basic ones, she wanted something that was special. Something perfect for him.

Marah was going to ask Dustin for help with Hunter and Blake…though she had also considered asking Tori, but Dustin was here and well he was Dustin. And her Uncle…not Lothar but her Uncle, what was she going to get him? Kapri had smiled and said with such surety that she had already gotten him something that Marah hadn't wanted to admit that she still had yet to get a gift for him.

A hand touched her shoulder, "You ready?"

She turned around and smiled at Dustin who she could see had already bought Shane's present. Nodding she turned towards the door, "Let's go!"

He followed her out of the store and the two made their way down the sidewalk with other shoppers making their own paths. At the end of the street there stood some Christmas carolers. At the moment they were singing The Twelve Days of Christmas.

Grabbing Dustin's hand she dragged him down the street until they were closer, "I _love_ this song. It's so much fun!"

Dustin and Marah stood by the carolers for a few minutes before they started walking down, continuing their singing. She looked at Dustin, "Have you ever gone?"

"Caroling?"

"Yes."

"No, never really was into it."

"Oh." She shrugged, "Well maybe I can get Kapri to go with me." Thinking of Kapri reminded her that she still had to ask Dustin's help in certain gifts. "Can I ask for your help?"

"On what?"

"Hunter and Blake. I just…I don't know what to get them."

"Well there's always—"

"Don't say Motocross…I know they like it…or…love it…whatever, but…that doesn't help me get them a gift. I mean would you only want Motocross stuff?"

He thought about that for a minute, "Good point. Alright, I'll help you look for them. I already got them something anyways. And…if I help you will you help me with Kapri?"

"Kapri?" She nodded before continuing, "Of course, but I don't see why, she's really easy."

"Easy for someone who has lived with her their entire life."

"Okay I see your point."

They began walking but before they got very far Dustin stopped, "Dude I can't believe it's out!"

Marah came over to the window Dustin was looking in. It was a store with movies, games and CD's. She looked at the display which had a blanket of white with different items propped up by little trees. There was a hill behind with a little figurine on a sled. "What are you looking at?"

He pointed to a game that was on a hill behind a movie that she and Kapri had gone and seen when it was in the theatre, "That. It's this really cool Motocross game, but I thought it wasn't going to be out for another couple of months. Okay, dude I totally have got to go and get it."

Something that others might not know about…Marah knew she had to get that for him. She grabbed his hand when he turned to go to the door, "Where are you going?"

"Did you not hear me? I am going to get that game!"

"But Dustin, next week is Christmas. You can't buy yourself a present right before Christmas."

"I really want it; it's not that bad if I do get it."

She pulled his arm a bit to get his full attention, "Dustin you have to restrain yourself. Show some discipline."

Dustin looked into her eyes, "Alright, fine. You're right. I'll come back after Christmas and get it."

"Good, now let's go over there." She pointed to a shop across the street partly because Kapri would like something from there but also because she wanted to get Dustin's mind off of the game. She had to remember to go back and get that before it was too late.

* * *

Marah looked down at her bags; she had gotten everyone but Dustin. She was still going to get him the game but she also wanted to get him something else, she just wasn't sure what. She looked over at Dustin who was still in line. She hoped he had finished shopping, and then perhaps tomorrow they could do something else.

"Here you go."

Dustin handed Marah her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, "Thank you."

Smiling he sat down across from her, "You're welcome."

"So…were you able to finish shopping?"

"With your help on Kapri yes. I honestly didn't think I'd be able to find anything for her."

"So what did you get me?"

He grinned, "Not telling. It's a surprise. Unless you want to tell me what you got for me?"

Trying to not smile she replied, "Who said I got anything for you?"

Since he was smiling she knew that he knew she was just joking around. It was so easy to talk with Dustin, so easy to just be with him. She wouldn't have ever guessed that they would be dating.

Once they finished their ice cream cones Dustin walked Marah home. "You don't work tomorrow right?"

"No. I was thinking of sleeping in for a bit but then the rest of the day is free."

"Kelly talked to me a little before you got there and I actually don't have to work tomorrow, so…did you want to do something?"

She nodded, "That would be great."

"Alright, Good night."

He leaned in and touched his lips to hers before she went in and he left. Kapri was sitting on the floor in the living room wrapping a present, "Date with Dustin?"

She sighed, "Yes." She turned her attention to her sister, "Who's present is that?"

"Cam's."

Setting her bags down she sat on one of the couches, "Where's Tori?"

"Blake called."

That's all that was needed to explain where Tori was. Whenever Blake called they would be on the phone for a while. She was glad that Dustin was here instead of far away, she wasn't sure how that would work. Maybe it would and maybe it wouldn't.

"It's not going to snow here."

Kapri shrugged, "I told you it wouldn't."

"It's not fair. If we want snow we have to go elsewhere."

"Let me guess you and Dustin were talking and you complained again."

"I don't complain, I was stating my opinion."

"Marah we are very much aware of your opinion. You've stated it to all of us quite a bit."

"Not everyone, just you and Tori…and Kelly…and Cam…but I haven't to Hunter, Shane or Blake….okay a couple of times to Shane…but that's it."

Shaking her head Kapri pulled a ribbon out, "We can't force it to snow just because you want it."

Marah wanting partly to stop Kapri from lecturing her about snow and such turned up the Christmas music that was playing softly, "Do you want to go caroling sometime?"

Kapri looked up part of her white blond hair covering her face, "Caroling? Sounds like fun."

"Cool!" And she moved and joined her sister in wrapping up some presents.

* * *

_A few days later_

Marah woke up, she hoped that she had slept in and hadn't just woken up early again. Looking at the clock she was surprised to find that she had slept in at least a couple of hours, then she realized that her alarm hadn't gone off. She had thought she turned it on. Sighing she got up and got dressed. She and Dustin had done a few things for Christmas. They had gone ice skating in an arena the day before last.

Then she stopped, if she and Dustin had gone ice skating a couple of days ago then that meant today was…Christmas!

She stopped out of her door and saw that it was dark, that meant that Tori and Kapri were still sleeping. She moved across the quiet hallway to her sisters door and opened it. Kapri was still asleep in her bed. Hurriedly Marah moved over to the bed and started shaking her sister, "Kapri wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Go away Marah, I'm sleeping."

"Come on, don't you want to go and see the tree?"

Kapri opened her eyes and looked at Marah, "I'm going to sleep more, go on and wake me up in a little bit okay?"

Marah frowned, "Fine."

Slowly she left her sisters room and looked down the short hallway towards the living room, which was when she noticed that it was a bit lighter down there. It had to be the lights on the tree.

Deciding that she couldn't go back to bed she went to the living room. She didn't make it far into the room when she stopped staring around.

It was white.

Everywhere.

On the windows there were snowflakes that had been cut out of paper, there were also tons hanging from the ceiling. She went over to one of the windows and saw that some of the white stuff that was used in displays was on top of the window sill giving it a look as though snow was on top of it. The TV also had some on top of it. All around her the walls were white with snowflakes. It was indeed a white Christmas.

She smiled, it was completely perfect. She knew that there was no snow outside, but in here it was a winter wonderland. She went over to the couch so that she could sit down and enjoy it a bit more and that was when she discovered that white blankets had been put on the couches to give them a look that fit in with the rest.

Instead of sitting down she went back to Kapri's room and started shaking her again, "Kapri it is a white Christmas! Well at least in the living room!"

"Marah, what are you talking about?" Kapri grumbled as she sat up in bed.

Marah sat down next to her, "It's all white and there are snowflakes everywhere! It's so beautiful. And if you didn't do it then…" She trailed off as she realized who it was that must have done it. No one else would have, she was sure of it. But how and when?

She jumped off her sisters' bed and ran back to her room grabbing her phone. Quickly she dialed his number and waited hoping he was already awake.

"Hello?"

"Dustin? Were you just asleep and I woke you up?"

"Marah…"

"Yes."

"What's up?" She could already hear the grin in his voice.

"It's a white Christmas! Thank you so much!"

"Hang on okay?"

"Alright."

Marah went back into the living room and sat on one of the couches just enjoying all the splendor. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. She went over and looked through the peep hole; after seeing it was Dustin she let him inside. As soon as he came in she threw her arms around him, "You did this! I know you did! Thank you so much!"

He hugged her tightly back, "You wanted a white Christmas, I can't control the actually snow, but…"

Stepping slightly back she smiled at him, "This is perfect. Thank you."

Smiling he said, "I'm glad you love it. I was hoping you would."

"I do. So much."

They sat down on the couch and he reached into his pocket, "There's another thing I wanted to give you…before everyone wakes up and such."

"What?"

He pulled out a little package and handed it to her, "Open it up."

She unwrapped the little present and a small ornament fell into her hand. She looked at it, it was a little tree but there was a bird in it. It dawned on her as to what it was, "It's a Partridge in a Pear Tree!"

"I figured instead of it as your first day of Christmas, it would be your first year."

Marah smiled at Dustin, "I love it. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome."

They leaned in and their lips met. She wasn't sure if it was her or Dustin or perhaps both who deepened the kiss, but too soon they pulled apart breathing heavily. They smiled at each other and then he pulled her against his chest and the two sat there on the snowy couch just enjoying the moment.


End file.
